scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Amazing Daisy Award
Amazing Daisy Award 'is the final journey award part of "Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden (Daisy journey)." This final award represents knowing—and living—the Promise and Law, just like Amazing Daisy. (Girls receive it at a closing garden party celebration as they say the Promise and Law.) ''Purpose: ''When girls have earned this award, they'll begin to understand and live the Girl Scout Promise and Law and will recite both in front of friends and family. ''Planning Guides Link: Leadership Activity Plan Length: 1.5 hours Involve Family and Friends Participation from family and friends can enrich your troop's Girl Scout experience, both for the girls and for you. Use the suggestions below to make it easier for you to connect with additional support. • Before the meeting: • Send a note to families to find those with interest in or expertise with the topic. Ask them to lead or support an activity or two, or even lead the whole meeting. o Offer this activity plan as a starting place and point out that they may choose alternative activities using the Customize It! section as a guide. For example: If an activity plan directs girls to sit outside and observe animal habitats, you may choose to go to the zoo and learn about animal habitats there instead. • At home: • Encourage families to ask questions about their girls' Journey activities. Some examples that work for any Journey include: What did you learn? What surprised you? What does it make you think of trying next? • Throughout the year: • Suggest to families ways that girls can share or display their Girl Scout accomplishments. Possibilities include a bulletin board, a scrapbook, a special memories box or family sharing time. Girls Take the Lead: Include girl leadership through long-term planning, short-term meeting prep and specific activities at meetings. * Long Term Planning ** If you use "Plan Your Daisy Year", share this with the girls at the start of the year. Have them ask friends and family to help out with specific meetings or activities. Let the girls brainstorm ways to make the plans their own, such as thinking of related field trip activities. If a girl has experience with a field trip, ask her to be assistant tour guide. ** If you are adapting the "Plan Your Daisy Year", get the girls' input on which petal and Journeys to choose. Offer just a few choices in each category or timeframe to make decisions easier. Every girl should have at least one petal or journey she's excited about. * Short Term Planning ** Ask a family to help lead a Journey. Make sure they have access to activity plans and any resources you might have. Keep additional requested materials to a minimum. ** Choose two helpers to stay after a meeting for 15 minutes. Give them each an activity to introduce and either instruct or help guide at the next meeting. ** Before a meeting, ask everyone to vote on some aspect of the activity: draw posters or perform skits, open with a song or game, etc. ** Use a rotating list of helper tasks, called a 'kaper chart', to share responsibilities. Examples include acting as emcee of the meeting, leading an opening game, bringing a snack next meeting or taking attendance. • '''At the Meeting * During the opening, have 1-2 girls share their answers to a get-to-know-you question. * Have girls fulfill their kaper chart responsibilities. * Try to find something in each activity that you can let girls decide or manage. Customize It: If your group wants to expand work on this award or simply try different activities, go for it! There are many ways to complete this award, including: completing the activities as listed in the Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden Journey, completing this activity plan, attending a council-sponsored event or customizing activities. Pick the one(s) that work best for your group. Girls will know they have earned the Amazing Daisy Award if: • They begin to understand and live the Girl Scout Promise and Law. • They recite the Promise and Law in front of family and friends. Girls can continue their Daisy Flower Garden Journey by earning the remaining award: Golden Honey Bee Award. Moving to Take Action: To complete the Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden journey, girls plan and carry out a Take Action project that addresses the root cause of a community issue in a sustainable way. During the process, here are some things to think about. * Girls should play an active part in determining the "what, where, when, how and why" of their project, but Girl Scout Daisies will need your support and guidance throughout the process. * Help girls scale the project to a manageable size, so they can have a successful experience. Even if the project has a small scope, what they are doing is important. * Take Action projects are different than community service projects. Take Action projects pick up where short-term community service projects leave off and are a long-term solution, rather than a short-term solution. * Consider contacting Girl Scout Cadettes in your area to help with the Take Action project. This will help the Cadettes earn the Program Aide Pin. Contact your service unit manager for more information. * It's up to the girls to find a Take Action project that they are passionate about, but to get started, here are a few ideas: o Family project: Girls work with their families to determine what they can do to help with a garden. Maybe they can start seedlings, raise worms, or make compost. The families can then work together to start or update a garden at their meeting space, a community building, or even a troop member's yard. Girls invite their families and friends to come to their garden party. o School project: With adult help, girls talk to their school principal to find out if anything can be done to help the gardens at their school. Girls can invite classmates to help with their project and attend their garden party. o Community project: Where you live, girls can help find a community garden (i.e. church, government building, community vegetable garden, retirement community, etc.) and do a garden clean up day. Girls can help put in new plants or pull weeds and invite those who live, work, or worship there to attend their garden party. Resources * This activity plan has been adapted from the It's Your World-Change It! Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden, which can be used for additional information and activities. * Book suggestions for Activity #2: Respect: o The Berenstain Bears Show Some Respect by Jan Berenstain oRespecting Others by Robin Nelson Getting Started Time Allotment: 15 minutes Materials Needed: • Optional: Girl Scout Promise and Law printed out on poster board Steps: # Welcome everyone to the meeting. # Recite the Girl Scout Promise and Law. Use repeat-after-me or say it as a group if girls know it by heart. The Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law.Category:Daisies Category:Journeys Category:It's Your World – Change It!